300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirito
'Abilities' ---- Beater Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive - 'Kirito is capable of concealing his own identity. The exact value of his health, attribute, status, items, score, and summoner spells are all unknown to his enemies for the entire game. ---- 'Sonic Leap Q' 'Cost :' ''- '''Cooldown : '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *''Active - ''Kirito lunges forward to a target enemy and carries the target forward along with any other enemies near the target, dealing 30/65/100/135/170 + AD physical damage only to the main target. If the enemies collide with a wall, they are stunned for 1.2 seconds. ---- Vorpal Strike W Cost : ''- Cooldown : '8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 seconds *Active - 'Kirito swings his sword in the direction of the cursor to strike all enemies in a cone, dealing 40/90/140/190/240 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Afterwards, he will gain 30/35/40/45/50 AD for 3 seconds. ---- 'Vertical Square E' 'Cost :' ''- '''Cooldown : '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *''Active - ''Kirito sends 4 shadows on 4 directions in a cross (+) shaped manner from his casting location that lasts for 3 seconds. If a shadow hits an enemy, it will disappear and mark the enemy hit while dealing 40/65/90/115/140 + Bonus AD physical damage. Within 5 seconds, he can recast this skill with a 0.2 second cooldown (reducible) to instantly teleport himself to the nearest marked target, removing the mark and dealing an additional 40/65/90/115/140 + Bonus AD physical damage. Additionally, he can teleport to any of the shadows that didn't hit an enemy by right clicking them. Teleporting to shadows and marked targets has a limited range of 1200. ---- Starburst Stream - Original Verion R Cost : ''- Cooldown : '135 / 120 / 105 seconds *Active - 'Kirito disappears from the game, becoming untargettable and invulnerable as he sends multiple shadows on the target enemy hero for 16 hits. Each hit deals 10/25/40 + AD true damage to all enemies the shadows passes through along with the main target. Kirito is unable to do any action while performing the skill and will reappear beside the target once it ends. *Note: ''This skill changes to Starburst Stream - Item Verion R whenever Kirito equips an Elucidator, Kagemitsu G4 or Night Sky Sword. *''Note: ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Starburst Stream - Item Verion R. Starburst Stream - Item Verion R Cost : ''- Cooldown : '135 / 120 / 105 seconds *Available only while equiping Elucidator, Kagemitsu G4 or Night Sky Sword' *Active - ''Kirito swings his sword around him 5 times, dealing AD physical damage per hit to all enemies nearby. It can be cast three more times within 5 seconds for each cast, with the 4th cast being a single target lunge that deals AD physical damage + of hits by this skill)% of the target's max health true damage. *''Note: ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Starburst Stream - Original Verion R. ---- Coup de Grace R Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive - 'For each of Lily's basic attacks or 'Stifling Dagger Q, she gains a stack of ''Coup de Grace''. When the stack reaches 7 stacks, Lily's next basic attack or ''Stifling Dagger Q'' will consume all stacks to deal 50/150/250 + AD bonus physical damage to the target. ---- '''Skins ---- Category:Heroes